


twitter.com

by yesterday



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: A little shippy, Gen, Humor, M/M, Meta, Multi, Multimedia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesterday/pseuds/yesterday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@slyblue_: "they can't sell that"? huh? but the whole point of the figure is to sell it? i think koujaku's more embarrassed than i am</p><p>@BENISHIGURE: You're practically naked in it! Who designed that outfit?! It's-- it's</p>
            </blockquote>





	twitter.com

Picture this: a quiet Saturday, with Aoba in his room and ready to kick off an exciting weekend with him, Ren, and some uninterrupted free time spent doing absolutely nothing productive, like surfing the web and watching movies. 

"Ah, remember that Twitter I made? I haven't used it in a while, maybe I should check up on it, especially with what's happening soon!" 

"It would not hurt," Ren says, nudging at him with his nose, and clambering to curl up in Aoba's lap. Aoba pets him absently as he shifts from sitting at the foot of his bed to sitting in front of his PC, booting it up to get ready for some quality internet time. His first stop? 

twitter.com.

His Coil has been going off like crazy for the past minute, and he finally checks the messages. There's a text from Koujaku-- no, there's about thirty texts from him and one missed call. Aoba deletes all but one of them, and reads it. Koujaku's overreacting.

Koujaku stops replying some time after that, and Aoba figures it's probably for the best.

There's a notification from Noiz, and Aoba checks it.

...yeah, the contents of that message will definitely never see the light of day.

  


**Author's Note:**

> just something fun and dumb to unwind with!


End file.
